


A Christmas Unknown

by LittleToxic



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Christmas Romance, Emotions, F/M, Hotel, Love, MC's Christmas gift for Unknown, Mint Eye, Misunderstood, Romance, Snow, blizzard, feeling, forever yours, villain love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleToxic/pseuds/LittleToxic
Summary: You, MC, meet up with Unknown for Christmas after months of communicating in secret. Will Saeran have the courage to approach you? Or will he leave you standing there with your heart in your hands?~No spoilers, don't worry. I was just inspired by the Christmas special~





	

Saeran thought about leaving you there where you stood the moment he saw that little shiny geometric Christmas bag. What kind of stupid girl gets a gift for the stranger she is about meet?  For all he knew, it could be a tracking device and all those little texts you both had exchanged in secret could be total bullshit. A plan to catch him. Yet the fact that you are there waiting for him doesn’t surprise him, you went out of your way, putting yourself in danger, to return a missing phone. His phone vibrates in the pocket of his black jeans. He reluctantly takes it out.

_**I am here in front of the coffee shop. ~smiley face~ I am wearing a (color) cat-eared beanie.** _

He doesn’t answer, gripping the cellphone tightly in his hand and then shoving in the inside pocket of his leather jacket. He couldn’t get his eyes off your little fidgeting, of the way you crane your neck to see if you recognize him, even though you don’t even know what he looks like. Will he be capable of hurting you? He wasn’t sure and the doubt was killing him. His eyes never leave you, you look so cute sheltering yourself from the falling snow under the awning, crossing and rubbing your arms to create warmth and all he really wants to do is go up to you and warm you.

You see the couples passing you hand-in-hand filled with Christmas romance, and it’s already late. You continue taking out your phone from your (color, design) jacket but he hasn’t answered. Did he change his mind? Does he not want to see you anymore? You decide to text him and tell him that you will wait for him in the coffee shop because the wind is starting to make awful whistling sounds and the snow is beginning to get really heavily erratic, but the moment you take your phone out again with your fingerless gloves, an icy blast of wind blows towards you and a huge creaking sound makes you jump, but you are too surprised by the sudden change in weather that you don’t realize that the awning has broken and a huge pile of snow is about to crush you.

By the time you become aware all you can do is scream.

“Are you alright?!” You hear a deep voice ask through the wind and snow that continues assaulting you. You look up to meet with mint colored eyes. You are overcome with immediate relief, you were certain that you were going to meet your maker. You manage a nod and become aware of your arms that are wrapped around this stranger’s waist and the more the sudden wind bites against you both, the more you squeeze against him.

“A blizzard is coming.” He tells you, “It’s going to be dangerous being out here in the street. My hotel room is just a few blocks away from here. Let’s go.”

You don’t even agree with him yet, when he begins pulling you from the wrist.  His hand shielding his face as you make your way through the snow and wind. You look towards the coffee house and see the awning, that was heavy with snow, has blocked the entrance of the shop, or at least that what it looks like through the blurred view. You press your forehead against his cold leather jacket and let him guide you. His grip on your wrist never loosens. You hope and pray that Unknown is alright.

          You enter his hotel room thinking only about warming your freezing body. You shiver uncontrollably and is not until he closes the door behind him, that you realize you have just entered this room with a total stranger. You continue shivering and turn towards him. You are overridden with suspicion, but you are way too cold to even think it through. If anything, you should be thankful.

The poor guy is layered with snow and he begins to brush it off with leathered -gloved hands.

“Thank you for saving me. I would be in serious trouble if it wasn’t for you.”

The stranger, with the odd platinum hair and pink streaks, doesn’t smile, or say much of anything. He begins removing his jacket and finally says, “Stay until the blizzard is over.” He has a poker face that is hard to read through.

You look around the room which is small with a homey feel, the walls painted in pastel green. You still clutch the gift you have for Unknown and you place it on the thin wooden table that rests at the end of the full-sized bed. The bag is soaking wet, and no longer looks as pretty as before.  Placing it down with a sigh, you begin to feel around your jacket’s pockets for your phone. You can’t find it! You begin looking for it desperately and you meet the stranger’s eyes by accident. He is still watching you, and continues you watching you when he walks to the tiny counter space and begins making coffee.

“I lost my phone back there, can I borrow yours?”

He opens the individual coffee packets, “Don’t have one. Use the hotel’s.” He directs you with his chin as he rips the plastic.

“No. I don’t know his number by memory.”

“His?” He asks. The coffee finally begins to brew.

You blush and remove your wet jacket, and sling it on the table where his gift is. The room is enveloped by the smell of coffee and you have no choice but to sit on the bed and wait it out.

Even from where you sit, you can hear the violent wind outside.  White is all you see from the large window. You just can’t believe how fast it is coming. You didn’t hear anything about a blizzard before leaving home.  You truly hope that Unknown is alright. You are so lost in your thoughts that you don’t realize that the stranger is already in front of you offering you coffee, until he calls out to you again,

“Hey.”

You smile up at him catching him off guard for a second. You take the cup from his hands and curl your fingers over the warm Styrofoam cup, “What’s your name? I am YN.”

“Saeran.” He says and sits next to you, sipping on his black coffee. He wears a (color) wool sweater that hugs his lean body. He is really handsome and his nose has gotten a tiny shade of pink because of the cold.

          Time passes faster than expected and you continue talking to Saeran about anything that comes to your mind. You enjoy talking to him even if what he mostly does is nod and listen, but you feel better waiting out the blizzard with him since the TV doesn’t even seem to be working.  

He eyes the soggy gift bag on the table, “What gift did you get your boyfriend?”

You blush and say, “He isn’t my boyfriend. I don’t even know his name.”

“You bought a gift for someone you don’t even know? You’re quite bold.” He yawns trying his best to appear nonchalant.

“I do know him!” You defend, “We have been communicating for months. I don’t know his name, but I understand him.”

“Hmm.”

“I bought him a charm bracelet.” Saeran raises a brow and you look down at your palms, which rest over your fleece leggings, “it’s supposed to make the person that wears it…. happy.” You look up at him to find shock fixed on his face almost as if someone has slapped him. You feel the need to explain yourself further still, “You see, even if I have never seen him or heard him, when we text I can sense an awful sadness inside him. Something is eating at him but I don’t know what it is. I know I am stupid for thinking a little bracelet will fix whatever he is feeling. He must be feeling extra lonely this Christmas so we decided to meet up. I hope that he is okay.”

He sees the emotion in your voice and he realizes that you genuinely care for him. His heart is beating so fast. He had forgotten how it felt to be cared by someone and his first instinct was to push you away, but before the thought turns into action he freezes.

You place your hand on his cheek and he flinches at the contact, “I want you to have his charm Saeran. I’ll buy him another one.” You smile kindly at him, “Even through those contacts, I can see that unbearable sadness you try so hard to hide and I truly hope you find happiness too.”

He stiffens and begins to shake at your every word. He stands up abruptly unable to say anything to you, unable to even look at you.

 You don’t know what to say to his reaction, but before you think about saying anything he says without turning to you,

“I’ll go see what snacks they have in the lobby.”

He gets out of the room almost too quickly.

You sigh and think about Unknown. You wonder if he is warm, if he is as sad as Saeran.  You decide to go the window and you stand there watching the outside vacantly, you still hear the hissing of the wind and the restless snow that doesn’t appear to cease as if it’s pissed off at the world.

 You begin to feel a little panicky, wondering if Unknown got stuck out in this cold, or worse, what if he crashed on his way to meet you. What if he is calling you and you can’t answer? You begin to tremble but soon a warm blanket wraps around you. It takes you by surprise at first because you didn’t hear Saeran come back, but the warmth of the covers instantly relaxes you.

Saeran embraces you tightly. He is so tall and cages you in his arms. You nuzzle back against him as he leans forward to take in the smell of your hair. This feel so right, and you feel so safe with him that your heart jumps in recognition,

“It’s you isn’t it.” You utter the words so softly that you are afraid that he didn’t hear you.

He presses harder against you and savors the way your body feels against his. His breath warms your cold ears and you don’t see the emotion flickering in his eyes. Holding you like this made him feel normal, it filled him with a warmth he thought he had forgotten how to feel. He hadn’t felt normal in such a long, long time.

“It’s me.” He whispers and turns you by the waist until you’re facing him, “and I don't plan on ever letting you go. I hope you realize that.”

Before you can utter a sound, he grabs your quivering chin and places his lips over yours.  It is such heartfelt and gentle kiss that you can’t keep from returning it, tasting him, allowing his tongue to dance with yours. You step on your toes wanting more of him and he holds you tighter against him as you murmur, “I knew it. I knew it was you.”

“Merry Christmas, my girl.” He whispers before capturing your lips once more. “I have waited for you for so long.”

 

 

 


End file.
